Fair booth
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Drunken Arthur as knife thrower. Poor Merlin as target. No blood. Porn. Артур напивается и решает поиграть с Мерлином в Вильгельма Телля. Кончается, как обычно, сексом.


Артур/Мерлин, с применением всяческого оружия(без проникновения)  
>упор на ощущение опасности у Мерлина<br>Nc-17, элементы БДСМ приветствуются  
>жанр желательно дарк, но необязательно<p>

Время – начало первого сезона. Когда Артур ещё не сильно проникся к Мерлину.

Балаган

- Ты пьян, перестань!

- Я не пьян.

- Артур, ты пьян.

- Не твоё дело!

- Как это не моё? А если у тебя дрогнет рука?

- Стой смирно! – Артур прижал Мерлина к двери, разводя его руки в стороны. При этом принца повело, и он всей тушей навалился на мага. От будущего великого короля пахло потом, своим и лошадиным, бараниной с чесноком и мятой. А больше всего – вином, которого он в этот вечер немало выпил. Артур был мягким, тёплым и тяжёлым, а хуже всего, когда он с трудом пытался поймать равновесие и сделал пару неудачных движений, Мерлин почувствовал некоторое напряжение в совершенно неожиданном месте на теле хозяина. – Не веришь в своего принца, да? – с пьяной горечью, скривившись, выдохнул Артур, вновь обдавая дёрнувшегося Мерлина винными парами.

Вечеринка в компании молодых рыцарей в тот вечер несколько затянулась. Кто-то в разговоре помянул ярмарочный фокус, и Артуру пришла в голову колоссальная идея, дескать, они могут не хуже. В качестве жертвы он, разумеется, мстительно выбрал как-то сорвавшего ему развлечение парня.

- Трусишь, как девчонка, - Артур сделал шаг назад, и Мерлин – за ним, отходя от двери. Не хватало ещё превратиться в решето.

- Я тебе не девчонка, - сказал он, пытаясь унять гневную дрожь в голосе. Которую все приняли за производное страха, разумеется. – А ты не балаганный жонглёр. Может, мои уши и длинноваты, но я бы не хотел…

За спиной принца раздался смешок, и это решило всё.

Артур медленно, очень медленно стянул со слуги платок, и Мерлин вздрогнул, почувствовав долгое скольжение шершавой ткани по коже.

- Молчи, - парень попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз платок был в стирке. На вкус это было сильно так себе.

Артур помахал в воздухе рукой, не оборачиваясь, и в неё легла пара тяжёлых, кованных двузубых вилок. Одной, воткнув почти по самую рукоять в дерево, принц пришпилил правый рукав Мерлиновой рубахи к двери. _Эй-эй, а рубаха-то не казённая! Да и я, если честно…_ Вторая вилка прошла в паре миллиметров от носа, едва не царапнув кожу мага.

- И… ик… прекрати ёрзать. В своих же интересах.

_Оёёй. Прощай, мама. _

Второй рукав тоже был намертво прибит к двери.

- Из тебя вышло бы отличное пугало.

Принц снова привалился к Мерлину, не то случайно, не то нарочно, и выпуклость под штанами теперь ощущалась более отчётливо. Слегка потрепав опешившего парня по щеке, он за уши придал голове «мишени» ровное положение и слегка отстранился, любуясь. Сэр Гевейн протянул Пендрагону румяное яблоко, и оно тут же оказалось на черноволосой макушке. У мага засосало под ложечкой от дурных предчувствий. _Хорошо, что сейчас сезон яблок, а не вишен._ Во рту и так всё пересохло. Да ещё этот чёртов платок неприятно царапал нёбо. Артура снова повело, когда он пытался поймать съезжающее яблоко, и он попытался опереться на дверь свободной рукой. Свободной… если бы. Мерлин отшатнулся, грубая льняная ткань рубашки затрещала, но выдержала. Кинжал, который Артур уже успел достать из ножен, полоснул по двери, оставляя длинную зарубку, и вошёл в дерево, тормозя падение принца. Волшебник сдавленно охнул. Он уже почти чувствовал запах собственной крови.

Артур выдрал кинжал из двери, отшатнувшись назад, и выпрямился, подхваченный сэром Леоном. Отошёл на несколько шагов, примерился…

_Только не промахнись, только не промахнись, только не промахнись… Что мне выбрать? Сталь или огонь? Кинжал от сына или костёр от отца?_

Юноше ужасно хотелось зажмурить глаза, но перехватить лезвие в полёте иначе, как взглядом, он не мог. Хотя и это стало бы лишь отсрочкой смертного приговора.

Кинжал просвистел и воткнулся, вибрируя, около правого уха. Рыцари разразились криками и аплодисментами. Но это было только начало. Стряхнув на пол какие-то фрукты, сэр Гевейн приволок на блюде целую охапку собранных со стола ножей и вилок и заботливо поднёс принцу. Скоро глубоко сидевшие в дубовых досках двери острые предметы очерчивали контуры тощего Мерлинова тела, кое-где прихватив и куски одежды, но пока обошлось без крови.

- А теперь, - Артур сделал большой глоток из кубка, примерился и повернулся к «мишени» спиной, - в яблочко! – и пошатнулся.

Нож, брошенный вслепую через плечо, сразу и явно полетел не туда. У Мерлина подкосились ноги. Все глаза в комнате были устремлены на летящее оружие и юношу. Лезвие должно было войти прямо в горло, чуть выше ямочки между ключиц. Время стало вязким и медленным. Что делает испуганный человек? Сжимается в комок, склоняет голову, до боли сжимает веки. _Ничего странного. Может быть, они не заметят. Примут золотую вспышку из-под прикрытых век за блики факелов._ Нож, словно его метнула слабая рука, описал дугу и на излёте звякнул об пол возле потрёпанных сапог с пряжками. Маг даже думать боялся, что бы могло случиться только что. Или всё ещё могло случиться.

- Оставьте нас, - осипшим голосом сказал Артур стремительно трезвеющим рыцарям.

Сэр Пелинор широко распахнул двери, едва не ударив бедного Мерлина о стену, и воины Камелота поспешили прочь.

- Ты меня напугал, - Артур опять приложился к кубку и подошёл к магу вплотную, снова закрывая дверь. И засов задвинул. Палец принца коснулся того самого места, где должна была гореть свежая рана, и Мерлин почувствовал, как дрожит рука Артура.

_Это я тебя напугал, да. Вот задница._

Платок упал на пол. Теперь парень мог, наконец, облизать пересохшие губы. Артур тоже облизнулся – хищно, не сводя со слуги пристального взгляда. Целовался он жадно, врываясь в чужой рот, словно стараясь завоевать как можно больше. Потом он выдернул из двери ближайший нож и разрезал рубаху, слегка задев прохладным лезвием молочно-белую кожу.

- Всё равно уже испорчена.

- Но я…

- Дело за малым!

Руки принца огладили плечи Мерлина, на минуту скрывшись под тканью. Заскользили по бокам и животу. Слегка взъерошили завитки чёрных волос на груди. Обвели ареолы. Как горошины, нежно покатали в пальцах тёмные напрягающиеся соски. Пендрагон провёл расслабленной кистью вверх и вниз, заставляя пальцы подскакивать на выпирающих рёбрах.

- Можешь стирать на себе мою одежду… - дыхание Артура щекотало кожу там, где длинная, гибкая шея переходила в белое, уже покрытое синяками плечо. Зубы снова сомкнулись, и маг взвыл сквозь сжатые челюсти: он совсем не хотел опозориться на весь замок.

- Я же говорил, что не похож на девчонку. Артур, это вино…

_И что, вот это вот – моя судьба?_

- Да, я вижу.

Штаны Мерлина как раз соскользнули к щиколоткам, и открывшаяся картина не оставляла никаких сомнений: ласки принца достигли своей цели. Юноша покраснел до корней волос.

У Мерлина в голове всё смешалось. Он понимал, что не хочет _так_, и боится _завтрашнего_ Артура не меньше, чем сегодняшнего. Разум был «против» – но «за» были тело и принц, то есть большинство. Причём вооружённое.

Маг осознал себя лицом на пиршественном столе, когда сброшенные на пол блюда и кубки всё ещё гремели, разлетаясь. Одной рукой Артур удерживал его, до синяков сжав запястья, а в другой был кинжал, и отточенное лезвие, едва касаясь, выписывало узоры на коже. Стоило руке слегка дрогнуть – и прощай, Мерлин. Последний шанс остановить происходящее, обратить всё в шутку.

- Надеюсь, по рыцарским обычаям, кинжал, что между нами, защитит мою честь, - эта маленькая речь с трудом далась Мерлину. Язык не слушался. Перед глазами всё плыло от адреналина, от адской смеси риска и желания. Магия толкнулась внутри, тёплой волной расходясь по телу, и волшебник скорее прикрыл предательски меняющие цвет глаза.

- Хорошая мысль, - кинжал скользнул в ножны, Артур перехватил его поудобнее, и Мерлин почувствовал нагретую руками принца, обмотанную полосками кожи и увенчанную гладким позолоченным шариком рукоять за собственным ухом, поглаживающую «кошачье» местечко. Маг ощутил, что теряет остатки разума. Тёплый металл прокатился вдоль позвоночника, слегка подскакивая на рёбрах, и скользнул в ложбинку. Несколько кругов по краю сладко сжимающегося отверстия довершили дело. Артуру и так было можно всё. Но теперь ему действительно _было можно всё_.

На столе было достаточно жира, расплескавшегося из перевёрнутых блюд. Маг чувствовал головокружение, он тонул в ощущениях, уже не до конца понимая, что входит в него: нагревшаяся рукоять кинжала, крепкие пальцы или блестящий от смазки напряжённый член Артура. Небольшая боль, казалось, только сильнее разжигает желание. Следы зубов, следы впивающихся рук, следы железных захватов на запястьях, вся настоящая боль в чувствительных местах откладывалась на завтра. Всё смущение Мерлина, все сомнения Артура сейчас растворились в их обоюдном желании. Магия окутала их золотым покрывалом, соединяя в одно две половинки. Мерлин чувствовал, как член Артура трепещет внутри него, изливаясь. Как по его собственным мышцам прокатывается волна, и ещё, и ещё одна, заполняя его удовольствием до краёв. Не оставляя места страхам, неуверенности и мыслям о будущем. Кажется, был такой миг, когда между этими двумя не было никакой тайны.


End file.
